Webway
Webway]] The Webway is an extra-dimensional space utilised by the Eldar for faster-than-light travel. It has been described as an incredibly complex network of arteries and capillaries, a maze of glowing tunnels, and a mystic tapestry of hidden threads that spread across the veil between Realspace and the Warp. The Webway is a construct that spans the dimensions, primarily defined by the fact that it sits between the material realm and roiling tides of the Warp, an interstice comparable to fabric of a veil cast over something foul. History The Webway was created by the ancient race known as the Old Ones, an ancient and technologically advanced intelligent race of cold-blooded reptilian beings who established an interstellar empire across the Milky Way Galaxy tens of millions of standard years before the development of most of the other sentient species currently existing in the galaxy. They created the Webway as a conduit that allowed its masters to travel at will to countless far-flung worlds without risking the fickle tide of the Warp. Since Fall of the Eldar, the Webway has become a realm shattered and dangerous, its splintered reaches infested by strange beings from different realities. Yet the webway's portals still allow the brave and the bold to strike without warning at millions of locations throughout realspace. The ancient Eldar discovered the means to move within the threads of the veil between realspace and the Warp. It was they who mastered the original Webway network, though it has changed drastically since the height of the Eldar empire, torn open by war and disaster. Moving between the dimensions is a technique fraught with danger, but such is the skill and intellect of the Eldar that they are still able to utilise it without hesitation. The Eldar Craftworlds float in deep space and move at only sub-light speeds. Their exact locations are not known by other races, and the Eldar themselves do not consider their physical positions to be important -- a minor detail in an eternal journey. Smaller Eldar spacecraft, moored in docks upon the Craftworld's fringes, travel between the different Craftworlds by means of the Webway. The main gateways into the Webway take the form of swirling spheres of light and darkness held in stasis astern of each Craftworld. The pathways of the Webway lead to the Craftworlds, to the surface of the verdant worlds of the Exodites and to untold thousands of other worlds throughout the galaxy. Though the webway still connects many Eldar worlds and craftworlds to one another, the baleful energies of the Fall have ruptured its hyperspatial pathways in countless places. Amongst the webway's shattered and treacherous tendrils there are many byways, dead ends, and mazes that can entrap the unwary. Some lead to places long since abandoned or destroyed, or else inhabited by the Daemons of the Warp. These doors are sealed with runes of power, lest unknown horrors gain access to the Craftworld or some unwary traveller unwittingly open a doorway and be sucked into warp space. It is claimed that there are many secret paths that lead through time and reality, though only the elegant and deadly Harlequins are reputed to know of such routes. Within the furthest reaches of the Webway are mighty Dark Eldar cities and infestations of nests of wasp-like Psychneuein. The best hidden of all the realms in the Webway is the mysterious Black Library. The exact shape and form of the Webway is not fully understood by the Eldar of the present day. The Eldar no longer share its secrets with humans for the knowledge of the myriad secret ways are considered of the utmost importance to the survival of their species. It is rumoured that a map was made many thousands of years ago, which is now kept in the Black Library. This is a bulky, ancient Imperial tome known as the Atlas Infernal. It is an organic, adaptable map of the Webway, dating from before the time of the Horus Heresy. A psionically-negative item, its "pages" were created from the stretched pieces of skin of an Untouchable who had once been a Sister of Silence, attached to lightweight golden frames. The veins, capillaries, and arteries on the "pages" could reconfigure themselves to show the reader his desired destination within the Webway, being constantly fed oxygen by an intricate regulated pump embedded in the book’s spine. Although no longer entirely accurate, it shows many secret ways that have since been lost or forgotten. Imperial Webway In the 30th Millennium during the Unification Wars on Terra, buried deep under a huge and inhospitable desert in Asia, the Emperor of Mankind discovered a portal that led to the Webway's vast network of tunnels constructed eons ago by a xenos race more ancient than the Terran sun. This was in the time before the building of the Imperial Palace, although the exact date is also currently unknown. The Emperor constructed the core device that the Golden Throne would later be constructed around to serve as a Webway portal based on Terra. Prior to the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, and over a period of several centuries, the Emperor directed tens of thousands of Adeptus Mechanicus Tech-priests into modifying the Golden Throne so it could be put into use as the nexus of his secret Imperial Webway Project. This project was intended to open up the Eldar Webway to Mankind by establishing a portal into its network on Terra. This would provide a means of instantaneous interstellar travel between the worlds of the newborn Imperium of Man, making navigation through the dangers of the Warp unnecessary and literally connecting all the branches of mankind instantaneously, creating a truly unified human race as never before in history. The Emperor believed that this level of unity would be necessary if humanity was truly to thrive and prosper in such a dangerous universe. The Golden Throne gateway, the Imperial conduit and the alien-built web-tunnels were all both physical and psychic in nature. Wrapped around the physical component was a psychic sheath or shield. The very substance of the alien tunnels appeared to generate this shielding naturally. For the human-built gateway and conduit, the Emperor himself had to generate the protective psychic sheath. This psy-shield sealed the Webway from the Warp and its denizens in some inexplicably arcane fashion. The Emperor's efforts were thwarted as a direct result of the Thousand Sons Primarch Magnus the Red's sorcerous warning spell to warn the Emperor of Horus' perfidy. Magnus' spell disrupted this shield causing great rifts to appear in it. It was through this rifts that the creatures of the Warp were able to gain egress into the tunnels. The Webway and the Warp The Webway is used by the Eldar to ply the galaxy and wage war. The arterial passageways are large enough to carry spacecraft, though most tunnels only allow strike forces of Eldar on foot or small vehicles to pass. Although Eldar spacecraft can travel through the Warp itself, the Eldar avoid using warpspace because they have a stronger depth of emotion which gives them a stronger psychicpresencein the warp. This would inevitably attract a large daemonic presence during the voyage, making the trip extremely hazardous. As a result the Eldar travel infrequently to places that lie more than a few light years from their Webway portals. Webway journals are relatively fast, enabling space fleets to move easily between the network's major gateways. This enables the Eldar to move swiftly to places directly connected to the labyrinth dimension, but makes it extremely difficult for them to reach worlds that have no gate into the network. Structure The Webway is best imagined as a vast and tangled network of doorways between fixed points in real space. Through the Webway the Eldar can travel farther and faster than most other races. However, if there is not a Warpgate (the exits and entrances to the Webway) near their destination, or the one present is not big enough to permit the necessary forces, the Eldar are at a disadvantage. Current status Much of the Webway has fallen into obscurity and disrepair, with other sections destroyed or found uncharted after the Fall of the Eldar. This often forces the Eldar to make connecting stops on their way to their destination as they often have no direct route. Because the technology to create them has been lost, intact Webway gates are some of the Eldar's most treasured artifacts. The Warpgates that allow entry range in size from personal gates for foot travel to massive ones that entire Craftworlds use. Because of the gates' rarity and importance, they will stop at nothing to either claim or deny the use of the gates to the enemy. Since the ancient race known as the Necrons have awakened from their millennia-long slumber, the C'tan known as Nyadra'zatha, the Burning One, who has long desired to carry his eldritch fires into Webway and beyond, has finally enabled the Necrons to gain access to the Webway, showing the Necrons how to breach its boundaries. Through a series of living stone portals known as the Dolmen Gates, the Necrons were finally able to turn the Old Ones' greatest weapon against them, vastly accelerating the end of the Necrons' War in Heaven. As a race bereft of psykers, the Necrons are incapable of Warp travel, and without access to the Webway, they would be forced to rely once more on slow-voyaging stasis-ships, dooming them to isolation. The portals offered by the Dolmen Gates are neither so stable, nor so controllable as the naturally occurring entrances to the webway. Indeed, in some curious fashion, the webway can detect when its environs have been breached by a Dolmen Gate and swiftly attempts to seal off the infected spur until the danger has passed. So, Necrons entering the webway must reach their destination quickly, lest the network bring about their destruction. Fortunately, many Dolmen Gates were lost or abandoned during the time of the Great Sleep aeons ago, and many more were destroyed by the Eldar. Those that remain grant access to but a small portion of the Webway, much of that voluntarily sealed off by the Eldar to prevent further contamination. Yet the webway is immeasurably vast, and even these sundered skeins allow the Necrons a mode of travel that far outpaces those of the younger races. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' #13, "The Cerberus War: Endgame," pp. 22-23, 25 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition), pg. 18 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5th Edition), pp. 6-8, 20 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pg. 15 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 12-13 *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pg. 3 *''Codex: Eldar'' (2nd Edition), pp. 5-6 *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pp. 6, 8 *''Codex: Necrons'' (3rd Edition), pg. 24 *''Dark Heresy: Creatures Anathema'' (RPG), pg. 77 *''Epic Swordwind'', pp. 3, 22 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pp. 322, 324, 326, 328, 350-351, 359-361 *''Warhammer 40,000: Compendium'' (1st Edition) *''Daemonigfuge'' (Graphic Novel) *''Inquisition War Trilogy'' by Ian Watson **''Draco'' (Novel) **''Harlequin'' (Novel) **''Chaos Child'' (Novel) *''Atlas Infernal (Novel) by Rob Sanders'' Category:W Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Technology